Destined Miracles
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: Aaron has a new job with the WWE. How will it go? Will he find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One I sighed to myself as I changed my shirt for the third time today. Another dog had thrown up on me and I had to change to a clean shirt. I had no problem just wiping it off but the higher ups wanted us to look professional at all times. My name is Aaron Benjamin Coleson, I work for Dr. Dolittle's Pet Groomer. I am 25, light brown hair, green eyes and I am in a wheelchair due to a condition called spina bifida. Spina bifida is a condition where the spine is damaged upon birth, as a result paralysis from usually the waist down occurs along with the inability for the body to drain fluid from the brain so a shunt tube is used.

Anyway back to the present. I rolled myself back out to the main room and my coworker Elise shoved a newspaper in my face. I batted her hand away and went back to cutting the knots out of Daisy, a small shihtzu. Daisy's owner was our best customer. She brought Daisy in once every two weeks to be trimmed because Daisy was a pageant dog and she always paid double what we usually charged.

"I guess you don't want to find out that the WWE is hiring a dog groomer" Elise said setting the paper down and picking up her 3rd mug of coffee for the day. She had been on a Starbucks coffee kick ever since her sister took her there. I personally hated coffee but I could drink a cappuccino every once in a while.

"What do you mean the WWE is hiring a dog groomer" I asked turning to her "why in the hell would they need a dog groomer".

"Apparently they have a French poodle on one of their shows" she looked at the paper "Smackdown it says, and they need someone to keep it looking good for their shows".

Fifi, I thought to myself. I was a big WWE fan and kept up with every show and pay per view. I couldn't believe my luck. Fifi was on Smackdown, the show that has my number one crush John Cena. If I got the job I could be working right alongside John. I immediately grabbed the paper and looked at the ad. Apparently all applicants had to show up at Stamford offices on April 23rd. That was 4 days away. I wrote down that I was going to be off that day in the log we kept and made plans for what I needed to carry.

All this time Elise was watching me with a small smile on her face, once I caught sight of it I questioned her on it. "Oh I'm just watching you run around for no reason".

"No reason" I questioned her "I have to get a resume together, decide what I'm going to wear, and the ad said I have to bring two dogs to groom right there for them to judge my skills".

She handed me a piece of paper. I looked down and it was my resume. She must have done one for me when she did hers. I looked at her and smiled.

"Wear that dark pair of khaki pants you have with the blue shirt and black shoes, take Muffin and Sadie" she smiled at me and went back to her coffee. Man, if she wasn't a girl I'd kiss her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm so nervous' I thought to myself as I made my way through the airport. I went to the taxi rental and got a ride, I asked the driver to help me collect my bags and the dogs carriers before showing him how to fold up my chair and getting in the back seat. On the way over I kept my mind off of being nervous by talking to the dogs, telling them to be on their best behavior and to not make me look like a fool. I wasn't too worried though because they were two of the best ones we groomed.

We pulled up to the building. It was huge. It seemed like it was all glass and steel. I felt intimidated just looking at it. I had the driver help me with my bags and all and I paid him before he took off and I was all alone in the waiting room. I went over to the reception desk and smiled at the lady sitting behind it "hi I'm here for the dog grooming position" I said trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Ok, I'll tell them your here, but between me and you you'll probably get the position because no one else has applied and they're kind of desperate" she leaned in real close when she was telling me this and she whispered like she wasn't supposed to be saying anything. She phoned back to tell them I was here while I went and put the dogs on leashes so I wouldn't have to fool with their carriers. After I did that I picked up my supplies and waited til she told me I could go back.

After a few seconds she put the phone down and looked over at me "they're ready for you just go down the hall to the elevator, take the 11th floor and turn right go all the way down the hall and its the last door on the left".

I followed her directions, pulling the two little terriers alongside me, and came to a big oak door. I tentatively knocked and waited for someone to tell me to come in. Right after I knocked the door was opened. I looked into the smiling face of Stephanie McMahon "Hi" she said "come on in". I rolled myself in and saw Shane McMahon and Rene Dupree sitting at a small table at one end. The three of us exchanged pleasantries and I wheeled over to where Stephanie showed me the grooming table was. I placed my bag down and thought about how I was going to do this, I had never groomed two dogs at once.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rene's voice "you want me to take one of them so you can do the other then switch" he suggested. I looked over and saw that he was standing next to me. I nodded and thanked him before handing over Muffin. She happily skipped right along with him over to the chair he had previously been sitting in.

I looked down at Sadie and said "alright Sadie girl lets get ya looking spiffy again". She just looked up at me with her brown eye and blue eye and wagged her tail. I guess she was up for it. I picked her up and set to work. She basically just stood there and let me do what I wanted to her. As I was working on Sadie she looked over toward Muffin and let out a little bark. Muffin barked back from the confines of Rene's arms and Sadie turned her back toward Muffin. All of us laughed and I looked at Sadie "did you and Muffin have a fight" I asked the little dog" is it cause she's over with Rene and you arent? Are you jealous? Well dont worry your gonna be over with him in a minute I'm almost done". This seemed to passify the little dog and she turned back around. I heard the others snicker and it put a smile on my lips. I quickly finished up with Sadie and Rene came over and we switched dogs.

Muffin was a bit more difficult to cut, she kept wiggling around and trying to lick my face. "Muffin, sweetie, baby, you need to cooperate ok" I said talking baby talk to her "I can't cut your hair and make you beautiful if you keep squirming". She seemed to understand because she immediately sat still for me. I finished her up rather quickly and looked over at the three in the room when I was done.

Stephanie spoke up "I think I can safely say you got the job, you seem to have a great knack for working with dogs". She looked over at Rene and he nodded.

"I agree I think you are the perfect person to work with my Fifi" I smiled when he said 'my Fifi' because it showed that he really cared for the dog. I can't believe they chose me. Granted I was the only one who applied but I figured that my handicap would hinder my chances but apparently not. Stephanie told me that Rene was going to go with me to get my stuff then we were going to fly out together to Austin, Texas where Smackdown was being held. I agreed and Rene helped me put the dogs in their carriers and we said bye to Stephanie and Shane before leaving to catch a cab.

On the way to the airport Rene and I chatted with each other. "So how long have you been a dog groomer" Rene asked me as he let Muffin lick his fingers through the bars of the carrier.

"About five years now" I replied "I started after I took the community college classes I needed which only took a year and I met the owner of the place I was working at before I got this job and he offered me a job so I took it".

"Cool" Rene replied giving Sadie the same attention he had been giving Muffin.

"How'd you get started in wrestling" I asked looking at him, a small smile on my face at his attention to the dogs.

He stopped his actions and looked me in the eyes. "Well, my father was a wrestling promoter and I have pretty much always been around wrestling. Well when I turned 18 I decided I wanted to become a wrestler and he put me in touch with a guy named Frederic Rougeau, he took me under his wing and taught me everything I know and a year after that I was signed by the WWE".

"Wow" I said "good story".

We got to the airport and Rene helped me with my stuff. I learned that we were taking the company jet. Man I felt special. We went on the jet and I looked around in awe. It was bigger than my apartment. Rene noticed my looking around and laughed at me. I mock glared at him and we got situated so the pilot could take off.

The flight was pretty boring actually. Rene and I talked a bit about our lives. I told him I was gay and surprisingly all he said was 'cool'.

Nothing of any importance happened at my house either just the usual chit chat and I gathered a couple of bags. I had Elise come and pick the dogs up and Rene and I hopped back on the jet to go to Texas for Smackdown. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I was so nervous. Rene and I were sitting in a rental on our way to the arena for Smackdown. I hoped that I would do a good job. I sent a prayer up to the heavens that I wouldn't meet John today or until I got used to working there. I knew that the moment I met him I would turn into a blubbering pile of mush.

Apparently I am not in very well with the higher ups. "Rene" John said as soon as we stepped in the door "we gotta get together sometime to discuss our match". I kind of slipped back a bit hoping that no one would notice me until John left. Unfortunately it didn't turn out that way.

"Hey John ok let me just show Aaron here where Fifi is and I'll come find you, oh by the way this is Aaron" Rene said gesturing to me, I could have killed the little French fry at that moment.

"Hi" John said looking me in the eye and sticking out his hand. I clumsily shook it hoping that my palm wasn't as sweaty as it seemed to be. I muttered a hello and hoped that I wasn't blushing, at least too much anyway. John walked off and I turned back to Rene smacking his arm as hard as I could.

"OWWW what" Rene asked rubbing the spot on his arm that I hit. He looked at me a second before smiling a wide smile "you have a crush on him don't you" he asked wiggling his eyebrows in a comical manner.

"Yes" I whispered looking around making sure no one was in ear shot "yea ok I do, I have the HUGEST crush on that man and I just made a fool of myself in front of him".

"Oh come on" Rene said rolling his eyes "it wasn't that bad".

"Oh just show me to Fifi" I said flippantly acting as if I was trying to get over my embarassment of meeting my crush. Rene smiled a bit and started walking down the hall, I followed at a pace that was similar but I still kept back a bit because I didn't want to have another embarrassing run in.

Rene turned into a room and I followed him in, there was a small crate on one wall and Rene walked over to it opening it up and reaching inside "hello baby, how's Daddy's little girl" he said pulling out a standard poodle that was a dark grey color. The groomer in me immediately started making plans on the style I would do to the dog. Rene talked a bit more to the dog who seemed a bit skiddish before motioning me over.

"Baby" he said to Fifi "this is Aaron, he's gonna cut your hair and make you all beautiful for the camera and for Daddy" he said letting the dog lick his face. I slowly reached out my hand letting Fifi sniff it. Apparently I smelled pretty good cause she started licking it. Rene decided it was safe to leave me with Fifi so he went to go work out his match with John leaving me to start grooming the dog.

"Alrighty Fifi" I said when Rene had left "lets make ya all pretty". I lead her to a table that had been set up and was surprised when she hopped right up on to it. I praised her and got out my tools. I worked in a calm manner, talking to the dog quietly and in a baby voice. I have found that this is the best way to deal with new customers. It helps them stay calm. Fifi was the perfect customer, calm and friendly, she licked my face a bit and moved around a little but she was very good for me.

When I was finished I started putting my things in my bag. I heard the door open and didn't think anything about it, thinking that it was Rene. I heard a throat clear and I turned around in my chair coming face to face with John Cena.

"Hi" he said "Rene is talking to the agent helping us with the match and he told me to come get you and Fifi" he looked a little nervous kinda shifting on each foot and fiddling with his cap. His actions kind of puzzled me but I brushed it off.

"OK" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking and trying not to make it obvious that I was checking him out "does she have a leash or something" I said not really knowing.

"Nah" John said "she only needs that when she goes out for Rene's match she'll follow us, come on girl, come here Fifi". The newly groomed dog jumped from the table and trotted over to John, wagging her tail happily. He bent down to give her a little attention before standing back up and looking at me "if your ready we can go now".

I followed John down the hall, Fifi walking beside us the whole time. "So" John said "you seeing anyone".

"Uhhh no" I said shifting in my chair uncomfortably "I haven't found the right person yet". I was hoping that we would get to Rene soon because I was very uncomfortable.

"Yea I know how hard it is to find the right guy" John said in a nonchalant kind of way. I stopped rolling my chair and just stared open mouthed at him. He kept walking but when he noticed me in the middle of the hall he came back. Fifi saw Rene at the end of the hall so she walked over to him completely ignoring us.

"Oh yea" John said "I'm gay too. Not only that but I think your cute and I would like to take you out". I just stared at him with the same expression before snapping out of it.

"No way" I said "your not gay, your fucking with me. This is some sick joke". As soon as the words were out of my mouth it was covered by his. He laid a seriously good kiss on me and I was left speechless. I was too shocked by his actions to react really and before I could gauge what was happening he pulled back.

"Still think its a joke" he said a small smile on his lips.

"Umm uhhh woah" I said unable to form a sentence right off "well if it is a joke then your going all out for it" I said dumbly.

He gently grabbed my face, making me look him in the eyes. I saw so much sincerity there I almost cried.

"Its not a joke".

"Why me" I said, old wounds and self doubt rearing their ugly heads "why someone who's in a wheelchair, why someone who's not all that attractive, why someone who's only a dog groomer, why..." I was cut off by him kissing me again. He again didn't give me time to respond before he pulled away. I hoped he didn't think I was a prude at kissing.

"Because your you" he said simply "listen I know I haven't known you long but I feel like I have known you forever. I don't look at the fact that your in a wheelchair, I look at the fact that your a good person, I think your cute and I would love to get to know you better. So with the risk of sounding like a broken record will you go out with me".

I just stared at John for a few minutes, was he really serious about wanting to go out with me? I finally snapped out of my thoughts and managed to nod my head that yes I would go out with him. He smiled a huge smile and wrapped his arms around me as best as he could and hugged the life out of me. I was surprised at his reaction but I hugged back just as fiercely. I took in his scent and almost passed out at the sweet smell. It was a mix of soap and Drakkar Noir cologne.

We pulled apart when we heard clapping. I looked and saw Rene, Kurt Angle, Luther Reigns and Booker T standing a few feet away from us down the hall clapping with smiles on their faces. I felt my face go red and looked over to see John's reaction. He was smiling.

"Don't waste anytime do ya Cena" Kurt called over.

"Nope" John said "especially when I see something I want". Ok I didn't actually think it was possible for my face to get any redder but apparently it was because I have a feeling that it did. I couldn't believe he said that but it was kind of nice to know that he wanted me.

"Hi" Kurt said walking up to me and shaking my hand "Rene tells us you were brought in to take care of that dog of his". Rene obviously thought this wasn't very funny because he kicked Kurt in the butt. I shook Kurt's hand and also Luther's and Booker's introducing myself to all of them. We stayed in the hall talking a while, getting to know each other. I noticed that John kept his hand on my back the entire time. Not that I minded I just noticed it.

"Damn Smackdown starts in an hour we need to go get ready" Kurt said looking at his watch. Everyone kind of started going in different directions and I kind of just sat there in my wheelchair not knowing what to do.

John turned to me when he noticed I wasn't moving "come on, come with me so we can talk more and get to know each other". I nodded and started following him. I found myself kind of staring at his butt the entire time and let me tell ya it is a very nice one. After walking down a few halls we came to John's locker room. He held the door for me as I walked inside. It looked a lot like the room Rene had Fifi in but this one had a couch and a door that lead to a bathroom. John went over to the couch and sat down. "The perks of not wearing tights is that I have nothing to do til showtime" John said grinning at me "so tell me about yourself".

I had been dreading this question. I rarely told people about my life, it wasn't something I liked talking about. But I knew that if this thing with John and I had any chance of working out then I had to be truthful with John from the beginning.

"Well...my life hasn't exactly been all roses" I started "I was a neglected child. My mother was a drug addict and my father was a drunk. I pretty much had to fend for myself from the time I was 4. When I turned 10 my parents OD'ed on their respective addictions and I became a ward of the state. I went from foster home to foster home, each one worse than the one before it. At 15 I got hooked on cocaine. I stayed addicted to it til I turned 18 and was out of foster care. I checked myself in to a rehab center and stayed there for almost a year. After that I went to community college for dog grooming and that lead me to be here" when I finished with my story I looked over at John and saw that he had a slightly awed look on his face.

"Wow" John said after a few moments. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I thought that this was maybe a bit more for him than me. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked me in the eyes "your story is really rough. I can't even imagine going through what you have went through. I just know that I want to make your life better now than it has ever been".

"Well" I said softly "that shouldn't be so hard". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I had been on the job a few weeks and things were going reasonably well. I had a few minor disturbances but nothing too big. Once I used a shampoo on Fifi that made her get a rash and also I used a shampoo that was supposed to be used on dogs with light colored hair that turned her a brownish color for a little while but like I said nothing too bad. I can look back on it all now and laugh.

Things between John and I were going great. I had opened up a bit more in detail on my life and he had opened up to me about his. Though his was a bit better than mine he still had his skeletons. I won't divulge those though because I don't want to betray his trust. We had went on a few "dates" and they were really good. He took me to see movies, we had a few picnics, and a few long late night talks. All in all I was really enjoying the time I got to spend with John.

"Aaron" Rene said coming into the room bringing me out of my thoughts "will you give me a little trim up?" Some of the guys and girls I have made friends with in my time here come to me on the sly sometimes to have me do their hair. Apparently the regular stylist isn't a personable person and people prefer to come to me. I nodded at him and went to grab my scissors and a towel from my bag. I rolled over to where he was sat on a chair and put the towel around his shoulders. I set to work, not really needing to do much but seeing some things that needed to be done. A few minutes after I started I was done. Rene thanked me and kissed my cheek. He had gotten into doing that when the fans started calling him gay. He thought it was funny and started kissing my cheek whenever he greeted me or left from seeing me. I didn't mind though he was hot. I sat around after Rene had left just kind of bored out of my mind. I had only seen John for about an hour today and was missing my man. No sooner than I had these thoughts then he came into the room kissing my neck and scaring the shit out of me.

"Sorry" he said chuckling and sitting down beside me on the chair Rene had abandoned earlier. I noticed that he was a little sweaty and out of breath, he must have just gotten through with his match.

"Nice match baby?" I asked him reaching over to rub his shoulder getting a slight moan from him as I worked out his kinks.

"Yeah" he said "I regained my title. Luther never had a chance". I chuckled at him and continued working on his shoulder occasionally working on the other one or both at the same time. Just then Mark Jindrak came into the room.

"Guys did you hear?" he asked "they're recombining the rosters".

I sat there in shock. It had been five years since the rosters had been separated and I couldn't believe they were recombining them. That would definitely make things very interesting around here.

Mark and John discussed the news and I listened intently to any detail I could pick up from them. I was so excited inside, and I had to tell someone. I immediately thought of Elise. I told John I was going to go make a phone call and went out to the catering area to get reception on my cell. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello" I heard her bored British tone come over the phone "Dr. Doolittle's Dog Groomer".

"Hey girl guess what?" I rhetorically asked, excitedly "the rosters are recombining".

"You mean RAW and Smackdown?" she asked.

"Yep" I said simply. Ever since I got the job here Elise had been watching wrestling. She had gotten really into it and had we had been chatting about it ever since. One day before I had told her about John and I being together he had answered my phone and when he told her who it was she screamed in his ear and apparently had passed out on the phone.

I saw Vince McMahon and another of his under men talking across the hall from me and I listened to what they had to say.

"You know Jim with the rosters coming back together we'll need another stylist, Nancy is not working out, everyone hates her, I know Aaron does some people but he can't handle the job by himself". I stopped Elise's gushing over Randy Orton and told her to hang on a minute. I wheeled over to Vince and Jim and coughed to get their attention.

"Excuse me Mr. McMahon but I couldn't help but over hear what you said, I have a friend who would be happy to fill the position. She's a dog groomer at my old employment but she was trained to cut people's hair before she took the job". I waited to hear what he had to say

He thought it over a few minutes before looking at me and saying "alright I need her here by next RAW because that's when the recombine goes into effect". I nodded and went back to my previous spot.

"Elise I just got you a job here" I said "they need another stylist". She screamed and thanked me a thousand times before I stopped her and told her to be in Philadelphia on Monday. She said ok, thanking me a few more times before I hung up. After my phone call I went back to John's dressing room. I found Mark gone and John asleep on the couch. I decided to let him sleep so I went to find someone not busy to bug.

I saw Kurt sitting in the hallway listening to a portable cd player. I wheeled myself over to him. When he saw me he took off the headphones and smiled at me "hey whatcha doin? Where's your worse half?"

"Asleep" I said "I'm bored Kurtttt" I put a little whine in my voice and pulled on his arm a little bit. Kurt and I had gotten pretty close over the time I had been here. I came to think of him as a dad. Sometimes he rode with John and I from venue to venue and all three of us were pretty close. A few of the guys called us the conjoined triplets cause we were together a lot.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, laughing at me and pulling his arm from my grasp.

"Hell if I know, converse with me" I said leaning on him. I was kind of tired today because John and I had had one of our late night chats the night before and we had to get up at five a.m. He chuckled at me and made a hmmmm sound.

"Well have I ever told you how I..." I cut him off with a roll of my eyes.

"Won the olympics with a broken freaking neck, yes Kurt plenty of times" Kurt had relayed this story to me quite a bit. It was nice that he was so proud of it but the man could be annoying with the story sometimes.

"Heh well I guess that I'll have to think of another way to entertain you". Kurt and I talked for a few more minutes before the show ended and I went to go wake John up so we could go. John stumbled around a bit gathering his things up but once he woke up a bit more he was better on his feet. We went back to the hotel and both of us fell in bed asleep, exausted from it all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I woke up bright and early today. John and I would be split up for a part of today. I was going to pick up Elise and he was going to the arena to catch up with old friends from RAW. I got out of bed and went to go get ready. I did my usual thing and went to go wake John up. He slowly woke up and got out of bed. He strolled across the room to the bathroom taking off his boxer briefs as he went. The first time he did this I almost had a heart attack at the sight. But I quickly learned that John had no qualms about nudity so I got used to the sight, I still loved it but I got used to seeing it. When he was in the bathroom I got a call on my cell.

"Hello" I said trying to put on my shoes and balance my cell at the same time. I finally got my shoe on and focused on the voice on the other line.

"Hey Aaron your going to go pick up your friend today aren't you?" I heard Mark's voice come over the phone. He had become very interested in Elise since I told him about her being the new stylist. I thought maybe he wanted to be hooked up with her but John told me he was with a former Nitro girl. I wondered what was up with his curiosity.

"Um yeah Mark I am, and I ask again why do you want to know about her so much?" I was kind of annoyed by his attitude but I kept it in check.

"Well see, I have this friend, on RAW, and see he's single, he's a great guy and I thought maybe we could hook them up" he said kinda slowly as if he was afraid of what I would say.

"Oh no Mark no way I tried to set her up once and it turned out bad and she had her rottweiler tear the shit out of my room, no I want no part in this". I was looking at the phone as if it were posessed.

"But if I did it would you mind?" he asked, I could hear the gears turning as we spoke.

"Nope" I said "but its your funeral if it fucks up" and I was serious too, Elise had had so many bad dates that she tended to get violent after them. I had no doubt in my mind that if it turned out badly and she found out that Mark was behind it then she would tear his balls off and use them as meat balls in a pot of spaghetti.

I hung up with Mark as John came out of the bathroom dressed in a white pair of jean shorts and a white basketball jersey. He looked so good I could have jumped him then and there. But I refrained because we didn't have the time. He sat beside me and put on his shoes as I stole kisses on his shoulder, neck, and cheek. Everytime I kissed his cheek he would get a little grin and his dimple would come out and it made him look so cute. We split up then, him going to the arena me catching a cab to the airport.

I sat at the airport bored out of my mind. Elise's flight was 20 minutes late and I had gotten there a half hour before it was supposed to be in. I flipped through a magazine I had bought and sipped on my coke. All of a sudden a pair of hands came over my eyes. I threw my magazine and coke and let out a yell. The hands slid off me and I whipped around. Elise was standing there. The coke had sprayed her and the magazine had landed on top of her head. I took in the sight and laughed hard and loud at her. I got a few stares but I didn't care, it was too funny. Elise hit me and took off the magazine, picked up her bag and walked toward the door. I followed still laughing.

When we got to the cab I told her we'd go to the hotel so she could check in and take a shower before we went to the arena. We got to the hotel and she checked in and changed and showered in record time. We were in and out in less than half an hour. We took a cab to the arena and I noticed that she became really quiet and nervous looking. I just let her be, knowing how I was on my first day.

We got inside and she stayed close to me. I lead her to John's locker room thinking that she might calm down once it was just me, her and John. I opened the door and immediately 'oh shit' went through my mind. John was in there, but so was Mark, Randy Orton, Maven, Kurt, and Luther. I cursed to myself knowing that Elise would be very uncomfortable. I quickly made up an excuse "John, baby I'm going to go show Elise around a bit I'll be back in a while" I threw my and her bags down and shot John a pointed look before I took Elise to show her where she would be working.

"Sorry about that" I said "I didn't know all of them would be in there, I thought it would just be John". I smiled at her in apology and she smiled back at me.

"It's ok, I mean I'm going to be working here I need to get used to seeing them". She kind of shocked me with these words, Randy had been in there and knowing her huge crush on him I knew that she would be uncomfortable around him like I was with John at first. Then also Mark was in there, he was wanting to set her up with that guy on RAW. Was it one of the guys in there? The only two it could have been were Randy and Maven. Hmm. I was brought out of my thoughts by Stephanie coming up to us and introducing herself to Elise.

"Hi I'm Stephanie McMahon you must be Elise" she said sticking out her hand and shaking Elise's.

"Hi Mrs. McMahon, yes I'm Elise, thank you for letting me come work here" Elise really knew how to churn out the charm when she needed to. She always had that ability. I envied it at times. Stephanie decided to show Elise around and told me to go back and spend some time with my man. She'd bring her back there when they were finished.

I rolled my chair back to John's locker room and rolled in, everyone was still in there. John introduced me to Maven and Randy and we sat around talking. They were really nice guys. Very down to earth and both had nice heads on their shoulders. I enjoyed listening to the stories from OVW that Mark, Randy and John told. They had some wild times when they were there. After a few minutes Elise came back and I introduced her to everyone. She shook their hands and smiled at them. I noticed that her hand lingered on Randy's and smiled to myself. Mark's plan must either be working or a wrench was thrown into it. The rest of the day went by as usual and John and I fell into bed that night like most always. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The next day I woke up with a horrible headache. I couldn't open my eyes or hardly move without the pain becoming so bad I felt like I was going to die. I whispered John's name a few times until he woke up. He saw that I was in pain and came over to my bed and knelt down. He stroked my back and asked me what was wrong. I managed to say Elise's name through my pain he understood and called her and told her to come over. She arrived in just a few minutes.

"Aaron is it your shunt?" she asked me coming over and sitting beside me on the bed. I nodded at her and she looked at John "we need to get him to the hospital as soon as we can" she jumped up and told John to carry me while she brought my wheelchair.

I felt John pick me up as I heard Elise hurry to get my chair. John was gentle in holding me, he held me like I was a fine china doll. I laid my head on John's shoulder as they made their way out of the room and to the car to take me to the hospital.

When we got there the nurses immediately took me back and did some tests. It was definitely my shunt and I definitely needed surgery to repair it. They started an IV, thats when John stepped outside because he is afraid of needles, and after a few minutes I drifted off to sleep and was taken to surgery.

John's POV I couldn't stop pacing. I was so fucking worried. What was wrong with him? I heard Elise say something about a shunt and the nurses mentioned it to but I don't know what the hell that is. I was brought out of my thoughts by Elise calling my name.

"John" she said "why don't you come sit by me and I'll explain what's going on with Aaron?" I nodded to her and sat beside her. "Well Aaron has this thing called a shunt that runs from his head to his stomach. It drains fluid off of his brain to his bladder to be excreted out of the body as urine. Well when he grows it needs to be repaired, lengthened so it can do its job well".

After her explaination I was a bit pacified but I had a question "what would happen if it went unfixed for a while?"

She looked at me and said "you don't want to know" she looked all cryptic and serious when she said that and it made me get up and pace again. She knew that I was taken with my thoughts and left me alone. About an hour and a half later I sat down because my calves were killing me with all the pacing I was doing. A half hour after I sat down a doctor came out and came over to us. I stood up and said "how is he doctor?"

"The surgery went as well as could be expected" he said "he's in recovery now, I'll have a nurse come get you when he gets back to his room". I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor.

"I'm going to go get us some coffee" Elise said to me patting me on the shouler. I nodded to her and sat back down. I was so glad that he was alright. Hearing it made me feel tons better. I put my head in my hands and did something I hardly ever do, I cried. All the pain, frustration, and worry I had been through today came out in my tears. I don't know how long I cried but I finally felt a hand come on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Elise holding a small carrier with 2 cups of coffee in them, I gave her a weak smile and accepted the cup she handed to me.

After a while a nurse came to get us. Aaron had been moved to a new room. We followed her to the room and stepped in. When we stepped in I had to hold back tears he looked... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Hi" I said as John and Elise came through the door. Elise looked tired and John looked as if he had been crying. I felt kind of guilty because I knew it had been over me but at the same time I felt good because it showed how much he cared for me. John came over to my bed and laid beside me, he put his head in my neck and I felt tears hitting my bare skin. I didn't really know what to do so I rubbed his neck til I felt him stop crying.

He moved his head a little bit and said "I was so scared".

"I'm sorry baby" I said "but I'm ok. I mean this is just one of those things I have to go through every time I grow alot. I get the surgery and I'm good as new in a week". This seemed to pacify him because he smiled a bit and kissed me. I was kind of shocked that he did this where anybody could walk in and see but I didn't dwell on it too much because his lips were cutting off the oxygen to my brain.

"DAMN CENA ANYONE COULD WALK IN" came the laughing voice of Kurt Angle, he was coming through the door followed by Rene and Randy. Elise saw Randy and immediately fell on her ass.

She looked up, red faced and said lamely "my foot fell asleep". Of course I knew what REALLY happened but I said nothing, snuggling into John's arms instead.

Kurt came over to me on the bed, he handed me a monkey with red and black fur and smiled "man if you wanted a few days off all you had to do was ask". I shrugged and told him I liked doing things the hard way. He laughed and moved so Rene and Randy could greet me. Rene said a few well wishes in French to which I gave him a WHAT look and he laughed.

"I said I hope you get better soon because Fifi looks good only when you do her hair". Elise shrieked at this and slapped Rene on the shoulder. They bickered a bit while Randy came over and talked to me.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I hope ya get better soon, John needs someone to keep him in line" I laughed at this. John stuck his tongue out at Randy and it inadvertantly grazed my neck, I shuddered at the sensation. I called Randy's name quietly and had him lean over towards me.

"Listen I dunno your dating status but Elise over there really likes you and I think you and she would really be good together". He said he was single and sent a look over to Elise that clearly said 'interested'. I smiled because I knew it was a matter of time before they got together.

They stayed a bit longer before the guys decided to leave, they had a show. Elise went with them. John stayed though it seems that he was given time off to spend it with me. I was glad though because I didn't want to be alone. John contented himself to laying beside me. I think he was a bit tired with all the activity going on. I rubbed his back and felt him fall asleep. I guess I was right. I laid there and watched him sleep, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his features were completely at ease. I was so in love with him. I felt like nothing could keep us apart. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ELISE'S POV  
I went back to the arena with the guys. I knew that John and Aaron would want alone time so I went back to the arena. Plus someone had to do the hair and all so that was me. On the way back I rode with Randy and Rene. Randy asked me lots of things about myself. "Well I was born in London. I lived there until I was in my teens. Then we moved to the US. I met Aaron a few years ago and we've been best friends ever since". My story was kind of boring. I had good parents, good job (well now I did) and good friends. The only thing that wasn't good was that I was single.

We got back to the arena and I went off to do my stuff. I went through the usual routine of styling hair and added Fifi to the list. I was tempted to dye her green because of Rene's earlier comment but I didn't. I settled on putting a US Flag coat on her. I snickered knowing Rene would be mad cause his character was Anti-US. I finished her up and sent her with Torrie Wilson who had offered to drop her off with Rene.

I wondered about Randy, he had asked an awful lot of questions on the ride here. Maybe he was a naturally nosey person but I couldn't help but think there was more to it. Could he be attracted to me? Could he want to go out with me? I put these thoughts out of my head and looked around for a monitor I could watch the show on. It was a house show so it would be a little more loose and fun than the live show. Everyone tended to get a little goofy during them.

RANDYS POV  
I sat in my locker room lost in my thoughts. I had gotten to talk to Elise on the ride over and I found myself really attracted to her. She seemed like a great girl. I was nervous though. I really wanted to ask her out but I had no idea on how to go about it. I know what your thinking 'Randy Orton has no idea on how to go about asking out a girl...bullshit'. But see this isn't any girl. This is Elise. I was brought out of my thoughts by Mark Jindrak walking in.

"I know where your head is" he said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes at him and began to get my gear out and change. Mark came over and sat on the bench in my room. He hummed "Going to the Chapel". I threw my kneepad at him and kept on changing. He changed his tune to "L-o-v-e". I was really beginning to get annoyed now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him, annoyed as hell. He just smiled at me, not phased by my outburst.

"Just trying to get you to admit you like Elise and to ask her out on a date" he said with a smug look. I wanted to smack him. Mark had always had this habit of being very in tune with people's feelings and sometimes it was very annoying. I sighed and sat down to tie my boots.

"OK I admit it I DO like Elise, but I mean I have no idea how to go about asking her out I mean I have never felt this way about a girl and that freaks me out man" some how Mark always got me to admit my feelings. I think its because he annoys me until I do.

"Want advice?" Mark asked, a little humor in his voice. I looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look. He was asking me if I wanted advice? Randy Orton lady killer. Huh. Advice my ass.

"Yes" I said looking at him with a helpless look. Ok so sue me even Randy Orton needed advice every once in a blue moon.

"OK well just go up to her and ask her point blank to go out. But be nice about it. Tell her you'll plan out everything, Elise likes a guy who takes charge. She wants to feel taken care of" Mark looked so sure of himself that I felt myself agreeing to follow his advice.

After my match I went to shower and redress. I planned on asking Elise out and I didn't want to smell like a barnyard. I showered and put on black dresspants, a red silk shirt, black faux leather jacket and my loafers. I wanted to look good when I asked Elise out. I put on a little Obsession and gelled my hair, damn I looked good. I nervously made my way to the room that Elise used for styling. I walked in and found her sweeping up. Her hair was tied back and she had a look of intense concentration on her face. She looked absolutely gorgeous to me. I cleared my throat so she would know I was there. She startled a bit and looked over at me, smiling.

"Hi" I said nervously "I uh...I wanted to come by and...see maybe if...you umm wanted to maybe go out and get a bite to eat" damn why was I stuttering, this isn't like me. I hoped she didn't think I was a dork. She smiled that smile at me and my heart fluttered. I nervously stood there, waiting on her decision. I hoped she said yes. I could die a happy man if she said yes.

"Yes" she said smiling at me "as long as I can go to the hotel and change first". 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Elise rushed around her hotel room trying to get ready for her date with Randy. She had strewn her clothes all over and had tried on several different things. She looked at her watch and shrieked when she realized that Randy would be there any minute. She hurriedly picked out a black skirt that had a slit up the side and a jade green top that was strapless. She put them on and added strappy black heels to complete the outfit. Elise then put on some perfume and earrings and was satisfied that she was ready. There was a knock on the door and Elise took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hey" Randy said when Elise opened the door. "You look really good". He looked her up and down and smiled at her. Elise blushed a bit before taking in his appearance. He had changed into a blue button up shirt that the sleeves were rolled up on and a pair of black slacks.

"You look good too" Elise said, kind of dazed. Randy offered her his arm and they left.

Finally I was getting out of the hospital from hell. I was dressed and sitting on the bed waiting on John to come back with my wheelchair. He had taken it out to air up the tires and all and was taking his sweet time getting back. I was pulled from my thoughts by him coming back.

"Alright wheels are all inflated, car has gas in it, I put some pillows in the backseat so you can lay down too" I looked over at John with a smile. He had thought of everything, so sweet. He came over and gently lifted me from the bed and into my wheelchair. I stopped him before he fastened my seat belt, doing it myself. No need in overkill. John smiled at me in understanding and went behind me to push my wheelchair. I leaned back and enjoyed the ride, putting my head on John's firm stomach.

We got out to the car and John helped me into the backseat. I laid back on the pillows he had piled back there and made myself comfortable. John made sure I was comfortable before putting my wheelchair in the trunk and getting into the driver seat. He started the car and drove off at a slightly slower speed than he would usually go.

"Honey you can go the speed limit" I said with a wry smile on my lips. John looked at me in the rear view mirror and smiled back.

"I just don't wanna hurt you too much" he said, I had to fight not to say aww. He was so sweet. All of a sudden John hit a bump, cursed and pulled over to the side of the road "are you ok?" he asked turning around and looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine baby it was just a small bump" I said brushing it off.

"But it wasn't just a small bump. They could have said there would be a bump and I could have avoided it" John looked annoyed with the road crews of San Antonio. "I mean come on if people are in pain and go over these bumps..." I stopped John's tirade by leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"Honey, baby, darling I love that you care so much but baby I'm fine" I looked right into his clear blue eyes that betrayed the emotions he felt about everything that had went on "you don't have to baby me or smother me with attention. Just act like nothing went on. It's just another day ok? Cause I'm fully recovered and as soon as I get my stitches out then I'll be going back to work. That's only 10 days away and really its only a technicality Vince told me I had to be stitch free before I returned to work and all. So let's just take it as it comes ok? Now let's go back to the hotel now cause I need a nap". John blinked at me, not really believing that he was blowing everything that happened off. Instead of arguing though he started driving back to the hotel.

"Ok open your eyes" Randy said smiling over at Elise. Elise did as told and gasped at what she saw. Randy had brought her to a beach that was desserted and set up a picnic. He sat her down on the blanket he had sat out and sat across from her.

"Oh Randy this is beautiful" she said looking at her surroundings. Randy smiled at her, handing her a plate after he put some of the food he had brought onto it.

"Yes you are" he said making Elise blush. They sat there a while, talking and eating. Each opened up about their life and told things they didn't ever think they'd discuss with someone they hadn't known all that long but also they felt they had known each other forever. "Let's go for a walk" Randy said standing up and, holding out his hand for Elise to take before pulling her up. They walked down the beach, continuing their conversation. It felt easy for them to talk, almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A house a few yards away had music streaming out the windows and Randy asked Elise to dance. It changed to a slow song and Randy took Elise in his arms, slowly swaying their bodies to the soft tune. Elise laid her head on Randy's shoulder and smiled, she felt content in his arms and never wanted to leave.

Elise looked up and found herself staring right into Randy's bright blue eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes and the world stopped for them. Elise found herself pulling Randy's head toward her own. She was unaware of what was going on until she felt his lips on her own. It was like a burst of fireworks inside her body. She felt alive, happy. Elise wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and leaned into his body. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mmm bop, ba duba bop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du" I sang from the backseat of the rental car I was in. Kurt and John were sitting in the front and were trying to ignore me, it wasn't easy though I bet seeing as I was trying to see how far I could push it before I annoyed the hell out of them.

"Oh for the love of God and all things that are holy please sing something other than Hanson" Kurt said I guess not being able to stand it anymore. I laughed at him and got an idea in my head.

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world life in plastic its fantastic you can brush my hair undress me everywhere imagination life is your---" I started singing.

"BABY" John said looking about ready to throttle me "if you stay quiet and quit singing for the rest of the ride to the hotel which is only like 20 minutes then I'll wear the blue Houston Oilers jersey you love so much during the show tonight". Damn he really knew how to get to me. I nodded kind of out of it thinking of John in that jersey. He looked so fine wearing it.

"Aaron" Rene said coming up to me as soon as I came in the door behind John and Kurt "I need you to do something for me, I want you to dye the top part of my hair blonde" he handed me a bottle of dye. I looked up at him after looking at the bottle.

"Why didn't you ask Elise to do it instead of waiting on me?" I asked him. It wasn't that I minded doing it but I didn't understand why he'd wait specifically on me.

"Because there's this huge Diva thing planned for tonight and she's busy doing hair and makeup for practically every Diva in the company". I smiled knowing that Elise was probably annoyed as hell being around some of the pompous stuck up bitches that were in this company. If I got through the night without hearing about Elise strangling the life out of Stacy Keibler or Christy Hemme I'd be completely gobsmacked.

"Alright come on" I said motioning Rene toward the room that I was designated to. "You" I said pointing to John "have a jersey to change into Mr.". John laughed and saluted me mockingly. I rolled my eyes and set about dying Rene's hair like he told me to.

I sat in my room bored out of my mind when John stormed in looking incredibly conflicted yet managed to also look pissed off at the same time. He sat down on the couch in the room and I was afraid to approach him or say anything.

"Brock's coming back" he said lowly. I almost dropped the bottle of hair gel I was holding. Brock Lesnar was coming back to the WWE? What the holy hell? He left the company because he had no passion for it and went to try out for football which blew up in his face and yet he is fucking coming back here? "I don't know how to feel" John said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I asked rolling over toward him and taking his hand in mine. He looked over at me and sighed.

"Well I mean Brock and I were friends when he was here. Then he just...up and left. After that it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. I haven't heard from him at all. Then all of a sudden he comes out of McMahon's office earlier with this big smile on his face and I'm walking and he bumps into me and he looks up and is like 'Yo Cena long time no see dude guess what I'm back baby'. I kinda mumbled a 'that's great' and walked off". John looked down at our entertwined hands.

"So your not happy he's back" I half asked half stated. I had read reports of Brock being very homophobic and acting outrageously at signings he did when he left the company. I knew that if he and John tried to resume a friendship that Brock might not like the fact that one of his best friends who is a man is with someone who just so happens to be another man.

"Well baby, I want to be happy he's back but why should I be I mean he basically said screw our friendship and everything for that hoax of an NFL career he had. I mean I played in college but I have no delusions that I would be able to hack it in the NFL and also he thinks he can just up and renew our friendship after saying screw it for so long? Hell no". I decided to calm John down before he got himself worked up over something that he needn't get worked up about.

"Baby let's just go ok? The shows over and you don't have to worry about him right now, ok? Let's just go back to the hotel and relax and have us time" John smiled at me and kissed me. He got up and grabbed his bag before leading the way over to the door. John opened the door and my eyes widened. Standing outside the door, hand posed ready to knock, was Brock Lesnar himself. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey dude" Brock said, a big smile on his face "I came to see if you wanted to go out clubbing tonight". As he said this Brock caught sight of me and looked at me strangely. John coughed and kinda rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I kinda have plans actually" he said, not really looking Brock in the eye.

"Who's this?" Brock asked, gesturing to me. He had an air of rudeness to the tone of his voice but I'm not sure John picked up on it. I did though.

"This is Aaron" John hesitated "my boyfriend". I was kind of shocked that John said I was his boyfriend considering he must have known how Brock felt about gay people. He apparently didn't care much though. I saw a look of disgust flash quickly over Brock's features before the wide smile was back on his face. He stepped over and held out his hand for me to shake. I did with much trepidation and as soon as I put my hand in his, Brock's grip was like a vice crushing my poor limb.

"Hi I'm Brock" he said, as if I didn't know already. "I'm glad to see John is taking a step to finally settling down. Granted I always thought it would be with a big breasted chick who had no brains but I guess we can't all be normal huh?" When Brock said this I got really pissed off but held in my anger. "I guess your the male version of who I envisioned John with though huh?" What? Wait. Hold on. Did he just call me dumb? Oh hell no. I looked over at John to see if he would say anything but apparently he was going to be tight lipped. "So John about that club..." Brock said. Before John could say anything I spoke up.

"He'd love to go and catch up on everything" I said not wanting to push John into Brock's grasp but being too mad at him to actually want to be around him at the moment. "I'll catch a ride with Kurt and stay with him tonight so you don't wake me when you come in" and with that I left to go find Kurt. It hurt to leave John without saying bye or I love you but I just couldn't bring myself to say it to him right now especially with Brock around.

"Damn Cena your man just gave you the cold shoulder" I heard Brock's loud voice say as I made my way down the hall "Oh well let's go hit up with some hot chicks at the club that'll take your mind off of it". I felt tears make their way down my cheeks as I heard Brock say this and briefly wondered if John and my relationship would survive this roadblock we had seemed to hit. I found Kurt's locker room and knocked praying that he was still there. I let out a relieved sigh when Kurt opened the door. He looked at me questioningly before speaking.

"What are you doing here? Have you been crying?" he questioned. I waved him off, pushing past him into the room. I looked around, trying to get my barings before addressing Kurt.

"Can I get a ride with you back to the hotel and possibly room with you tonight?" I asked him. He looked at me quizzically before nodding.

"Wanna explain why you look like you're about to have a breakdown?" he asked looking at me as if he were studying a test experiment in a lab. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it let's just go" I said before rolling my wheelchair out of the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurt raise his eyebrow at me before following me out of the arena and to his rental.

"Yo Cena look there's some fine ass chicks over there been staring at us all night" Brock said throwing his hand over John's shoulder and pointing to two girls who were sat at the other end of the bar and looking their way.

"Yeah so" John said looking at Brock evenly. He didn't even want to be there he wanted to be back at the hotel with Aaron but he was forced to go with Brock. He didn't even know why Aaron pushed him off on Brock seeing as not long before then John had been badmouthing the man.

"So let's go over there and work our worldly charms on them and see what happens" Brock said smiling wildly. John shook his head as he finished up his beer.

"No Brock I have a boyfriend if you don't remember. I'm not about to go and try to hook up with two girls who look like...well professionals if I put it nicely" John spared a glance back at the two girls and cringed. If they had anymore make up on their face then they would be eligible for Clown College and if they had anymore silicone in their breasts they'd melt standing by an open flame.

"Did I say you had to hook up with one of them? No. All you got to do is keep one busy while I have a good time with her friend" Brock said with a pissed off sarcastic tone. He smacked John's shoulder "man don't ruin this for me, do you know how long it's been since I've been laid?" Brock asked John rhetorically "a long fucking time now do this for me I mean dude it's not like I wouldn't do it for you, you know I would". John rolled his eyes.

"No Brock I am not going to keep the company of some young, slutty bimbo just so you can get a cheap, and I stress this word, thrill" John said getting up and starting to leave. Brock reached out and grabbed John's arm swinging him around.

"Listen if you don't do this then I'll tell your little boy toy that you had a really good night if you know what I mean" John's eyes widened when he heard Brock say this. He looked at the big man in shock.

"Are you threatening me?" he questioned Brock, who simply nodded "well what makes you think that Aaron will even believe you anyway?"

"Oh I can be pretty persuasive when I need to be" Brock said, an evil glint in his eye almost daring John to challenge him. John sighed and motioned Brock to follow him over to the girls. 


End file.
